


【授權翻譯】Sofa Samba 沙發桑巴

by AnnSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternative Meeting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, Urban Fantasy, mild AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 夏洛克睜開雙眼時，一個看起來非常慌亂的男人正在他的客廳的天花板附近飄浮，距離一個打開了的窗只有幾尺。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】Sofa Samba 沙發桑巴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sofa Samba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408008) by [oreganotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreganotea/pseuds/oreganotea). 



> A/N：「週一從週六開始」AU。你不需要看這本書也能明白這個故事，但你應該看這部書因為它真的很棒。
> 
> （譯註：這本好像沒有中文譯名……）
> 
> ——
> 
> 一切都不屬於我
> 
> 授權：

夏洛克睜開雙眼時，一個看起來非常慌亂的男人正在他的客廳的天花板附近飄浮，距離一個打開了的窗只有幾尺。

夏洛克知道他不是在做夢，因為他能分辨出夢境與現實。

也許他是被綁架和被下藥了，但他知道自己沒有斷片。所以不太可能。

突然開始的精神病永遠都是一個選項，當然。

但還有一個更簡單且沒有那麼使人不愉快的解釋。

「嗯，」那個人（ _比平均身高矮，肌肉結實，沙金色頭髮，軍人髮型，單調但舒適的五官，親切的態度，保持完好但不太好看的衣服，_ 夏洛克歸類）意識到夏洛克醒了後說。「我可以解釋。」

而夏洛克急不及待要聆聽了，但第一件事是。

「我可以借你的電話嗎？」

「抱歉？」

「我可以借你的電話嗎，」夏洛克更認真地發音。「我剛在一宗案子裡有所突破，而我需要給那個負責調查的白痴發個訊息。」

「噢，」男人說。「對。好。當然。」

他像一個跳傘員般側了側身，飄到更近夏洛克的位置，然後從胸前的口袋拉出電話，扔到夏洛克的胸口。

夏洛克打出訊息後就把電話歸還了。

「阿富汗還是伊拉克？」他在男人因專注而面容緊繃，慢慢飄下來時，伸出左臂問。

男人很驚訝。

「什麼？」他說，猶豫著，電話仍在他們之間時。「嗯，阿富汗。你是怎麼——」

「你為什麼想要我的沙發？」夏洛克打斷。

現在男人完完全全地目瞪口呆了。

「為什麼你一點也不驚訝？」他在用來重新複雜地調整面部表情的漫長幾秒後問。

+

_夏洛克六歲時，他在圍繞福爾摩斯家的夏天度假別墅的那片森林找到一張皺皺的二十磅紙幣。_

_出生於一個富裕的家庭，對金錢也沒太大興趣，他沒有像大部分小孩（大概甚至大人）一樣對他的發現那麼高興。_

_不在那個時候，或者說。_

_當他們回到城市，而夏洛克用那張紙幣給自己買了一包薯片和汽水後，他才發現它成為了（至少起碼是那一天的）世界上最迷人的事物。_

_他把零錢放進同一個他原本放那張紙幣的口袋時，夏洛克在店外的人行道突然停下來了。_

_在那個口袋裡有另一張紙幣。而那個口袋本該空無一物。_

_夏洛克皺眉，鬆開他原本緊握著零錢的拳頭，把新紙幣拉出來。_

_二十磅，而且與他剛給了店員的那一張二十磅極其相似。一樣地皺，而且夏洛克相當肯定那是一樣的草漬。_

_也許只是巧合，當然。也許那一張紙幣在那個早上的早些時候他把第二張放進去時已經在他的口袋了，而他只是沒有註意到。不太可能，但有可能。_

_明顯這需要進一步的實驗，所以夏洛克走到對面的書店並隨便拿了一本在書架上的硬皮書（與養蜂有關）。_

_他在大門在他身後閉上後立即再次檢查口袋。_

_那張二十磅還在那裡。一樣的皺痕，同樣的草漬。夏洛克欣喜若狂。_

_在之後的那一個小時，他買了足夠填飽十個流浪者一星期的零食，得到了兩大袋沒什麼用的書和衣服和裝飾物，認識了超過二十名店員，並以他開始時的十倍多金錢結束。_

_他也得到了如下的結論：_

_１.如果你用來買東西的話紙幣會回來，_

_２.如果你掉了或者把它藏在某處，它會待在那個地方，_

_３.紙幣只會在沒有人能看到或者感受到它時回來（例如當它被其他紙幣藏起來了或者放錢的抽屜被關上了），_

_４.它會回去它原本待在的地方，除非有東西在妨礙它，_

_５.如果你把手塞在那個你拿出紙幣的口袋的話，它回來時會去了另一個口袋，而_

_６.如果你把兩隻手都放在口袋裡並用手肘接過零錢，它會出現在你的身體的其他地方（例如在一隻鞋裡）。_

_不用說，這張紙幣在多年後夏洛克有了吸毒的習慣並（因而）失去他的零用錢後非常方便。_

+

「我應該嗎？」夏洛克側了側頭。

根據他的知識，如果他承認他因為一張在童年時找到的魔法紙幣而一直都注意到世界上有太多的事是大部分人（包括他自己）甚至都無法理解一丁點的，男人也會嘗試拿走它的。

「我再問你一次，」作為替代他說。「為什麼你想要我的沙發？」

「不，認真的，」男人說。「你怎可能知道我在覬覦你的沙發？」

「闖入別人家中最主要的四個原因是盜竊、意圖傷害或者綁架住客、惡作劇或者故意破壞。如果你是想謀害我，你一早就已經作出動作了。你也沒有年輕得或者醉得要進行這種惡作劇。如果你要破壞，你看到公寓裡不是空無一人時就已經走了。同樣適用於盜竊。除非，換言之，你在覬覦的東西重要的你認為你不能離開，在之後才來。當我睜開雙眼，你已經對著我了，明顯在你如今的狀態要做任何動作都非常困難，所以你想要的要不就是我穿的，要不就是我在躺著的。最後那一點只是幸運地猜中了，但我的衣服相對比較舊，而沙發是新的，所以大概就是沙發。」夏洛克說。

短暫由驚訝帶來的沉默。

「這……太……美妙了。」男人說。

夏洛克眨了眨眼。

「你這樣覺得？」

「對。完全就是。這實在太棒了。」

「這不是人們一般會說的話。」

「人們一般會說什麼？」

「滾。」夏洛克說。

男人驚訝地大笑起來，而夏洛克回笑。

「你還沒有回答我的問題，」夏洛克指出。「這個沙發到底有什麼特別？」

「這 _不是_ 一個沙發。」男人說，現在他的聲音帶著一絲揶揄。

「這看起來像個沙發，這感覺上就像一個沙發，我相當肯定它就是一個沙發。」夏洛克說。

「這是一個沙發型次元紐帶，」男人說。「一個瞬間移動裝置。跟你的二十磅紙幣有點相似，即使這個可複雜多了。」

現在輪到夏洛克感到驚訝了。

「你是怎樣知道那張紙幣的？」他質問。

「那是我給你的。」男人說。

「什麼？」夏洛克說。

+

_約翰十歲時，他的媽媽帶著他去了一個女巫大會。_

_準確來說，舉辦地的那個森林已經成為私人財產兩百年了，但那是一個傳統舉辦地，而女巫們都愛傳統。另外，對女巫來說，讓自己在正常人面前隱身是世界上最容易的事了。_

_至少，這是一個用來清除預先用了魔咒和魔藥混進來的那些冒牌貨的快捷方法。最差的那種冒牌貨，不論如何。其餘的大部分則用針對性的偵測咒來清除。_

_而她們的共識是，如果你奸詐的能完全避開那些的話，你能被稱為一個女巫，即使你不是。_

_約翰花費了他大部分的時間在地主的別墅偷偷地晃悠。他要不這樣，要不就屈服於女巫們不太溫柔的恩惠，他最後在家中從他媽媽那處得到了足夠的面頰掐捏非常感謝。_

_他本可以進去的。他媽媽的隱身咒強的他沒有可能會被發現。但那太無禮了，所以他最多只進入了花園。雖然這好像也不是很有禮，至少在他們不知道他在的情況下，但約翰太_ 無聊 _了。_

_他很沮喪，那對父母和長子都太保守跟循規蹈矩和完美了，使得觀察他們一點也不好玩，即使他們看起來完美地得體。而他們談論著最沉悶的事——政治跟古典藝術和經濟。_

_但幼子，夏洛克，就是完完全全另一個故事了。他是唯一一個能讓他們顯露出任何真實情感的（一般都是驚嚇和惱怒），而且他完全不會掩飾自己的真實想法和感受，他才華洋溢且勇敢無畏還常常陷入麻煩而約翰真的真的_ 真的 _很想跟他說話。_

_他不能。_

_他媽媽的魔咒不會讓任何見到他或者聽到他，即使他真的很想他們能。_

_但是，他想做一些事。所以當他看到夏洛克在自己要離開的那一天在向著他在的那個方向走向森林，他在夏洛克的路途上留下了他媽媽在他上一個生日送給他的回力鈔票。_

_一份離別禮物，即使他們從來都沒有見過面。_

+

「事情發生得非常有趣。我沒有想過我會再見到你。我不能相信我甚至能認出來，即使我認為這與你……作為你自己的關係更大，」男人說（夏洛克挑眉），「而不是你的樣子。不論如何，我看到那些搬傢俬工人把橋搬進來時，我正在Speedy‘s吃午飯，而我想那看起來有點眼熟。那是一件無價的聖物，你知道。今天的早些時候我和我媽聊天的時候，她就提到了最後一個負責看守的人的確遺失了它。」

「你是怎樣遺失一個沙發的？」夏洛克說。「而你必須得飄浮嗎？」他加道，坐直並移腿讓出空間。「坐下。」他命令。

男人沒有爭論，但他的下降好像花費了一個永恆。

「就像我所說的。」男人終於舒服地安定在夏洛克面前後說。「不是一張沙發。是一件神秘的瞬間移動裝置。我知道他們一直都把它放在一個特別的房間，但我想那個在研究它的伙計把它拿到一個實驗室然後大概忘掉了。」

「然後，什麼？它自己跑了？」

「呃，對。」男人說，侷促不安地揉了揉後頸，就像這其實是他的錯一樣。「沒有人知道是程序出錯還是紐帶其實有半意識，但它就是這樣做了。」

「等一下，」夏洛克說，雙眼睜大。「這代表它能——」

「別，不——」男人瘋了似的大叫，對夏洛克伸出手。

移動在一瞬間完成了。他們剛剛還坐在夏洛克的客廳，現在就來到了一個熱帶雨林的深處。

「——要。」男人完成了他的話，在夏洛克能再跳起來前抓住他的手臂。

「如果你起來的話，很大機會沙發會繼續移動。當它剩下自己一個時，它有很高的可能會做人們想它做的相反。」他警告。

夏洛克放鬆倚著抱枕，四處張望。這裡很漂亮，無可否認地，但他已經開始流汗了，而且他們兩個人沒有水和食物都很快會死掉。

「你能讓它回去嗎？」他問。

「不能，」男人說。「我想像我媽媽一樣成為一個巫醫。我在得到學士學位後花了一整年在埃塞克斯量子操控和奇蹟操縱學院。但我完全還沒開始訓練。」

「是因為這必須是與生俱來的技能嗎？」

「類似。這不是什麼魔法的禮物，像奇幻小說裡的，但你的確需要一種特別的頭腦。曲折和抽象和更擅長看到可能性而非現實。我想我大概就是沒有那種想像力吧。我唯一學會的是飄浮，而你看到我有多擅長它了。」他自貶地笑。「另外，我甚至連一支魔杖都沒有。」

「一支魔杖。」夏洛克單調地重複。

「正確來說是量子操控棒，但這有點繞口。沒有它什麼複雜的事都做不到。」

「你不能。這沙發能。」

「對。」

「好的。」

有點尷尬的靜默。現在夏洛克的衣服已經因汗水而完全濕透，而另一個男人看起來也沒有多好。

「你送了我一直以來受到過最好的禮物。」夏洛克沉重地說。

男人有些懷疑地看著他。「這是什麼臨終遺言嗎？我不認為我們 _已經_ 陷入了這麼大的麻煩。」

「你闖入了我的公寓。」

「抱歉。」

「你把我綁架並困到一個不毛之地。」

「正確來說那是你，不是我。」

「而我到現在都不知道你的名字。」

男人大笑。他的笑聲很好聽。輕快而有趣且極具感染力。

熱得冒煙且渾身黏糊糊的夏洛克莫名其妙地因而感覺沒有那麼壞。

「約翰，」男人說，伸出手。「約翰・華生。」

「夏洛克・福爾摩斯。」夏洛克回應，接受了握手。

而在一個熱帶雨林中坐在沙發上這樣做實在荒謬至極，他們同時爆發出大笑。

他們停下了因為突然間一切都變了水。

他們被嗆到並咳嗽著，發現熱帶雨林已經變成了一個空無一人的泳池。而這看起來非常像……對。一定是了。

「見鬼的，現在是怎樣了？」夏洛克問，跟隨者夏洛克來到泳池的邊緣。

「我知道這個地方，」夏洛克說。「我們回到倫敦了。」

約翰的眉毛挑到額頭。「認真的？」

夏洛克低頭看著泳池水，而沙發沉到底部了。「這一定很好玩。」他低語。

「什麼？」約翰說，順著夏洛克的視線看。「不，讓它待在那裡吧。我會打給學院。他們能找到把它打撈出來的方法並控制自己的。」

「我從來沒有答應歸還。」夏洛克說。

「它差不多殺死我們了，而你想保留它？」約翰懷疑地問。

「我們下一次就會有所預備的了。」夏洛克說。

「我們？」

「我們。」

約翰看起來很高興，但還是搖頭。

「夏洛克，」他說，「我嘗試自己拿到它是有原因的。學院的那些傢伙不知道什麼是適度，而且也毫不在意別人的權利。他們只在意他們的研究，並除掉一切會阻礙他們的研究的東西。包括被普通人發現。如果他們跟著紐帶找到了你，他們會刪掉你的記憶，以防萬一。而相信我，如果你保留它的話？這只會是什麼時候的事，而不是如果。」

夏洛克低吼，但終於答應了。他還沒有能在巫師們，或者他們怎樣稱呼自己都好，面前自衛的準備。

還沒有。

所以他強行讓自己離開泳池，滴著水地走到門口，約翰緊緊地跟在他身後。

來到外面，他們遲疑了。

「所以，」約翰大膽地說。「這真的……很好玩。」

「你聽起來不是很肯定。」夏洛克說。

約翰呼氣。「好吧，這 _真的_ 很好玩。我只是不是很肯定自己想要承認，因為一這代表我瘋了，和二那我就必須承認沒有像這樣有趣的事會再發生在我身上了。」

「你不是自願離開軍隊的，」夏洛克說，說出他從泳池走來短短的路程中意識到的說。「你被遣送回來是因為肩上。你的左手也有輕微的震顫問題，但那是心因性的。它只會在壓力開始降低時出現。 _當_ 你感到緊張時，你的手穩定得完美。你很無聊。」

約翰嘆氣。「你毫無頭緒。」

夏洛克仔細地觀察著他。

「回我家，」他說。「讓我跟你稍微分享一下我是做什麼賴以為生的。我保證一般它比這個小冒險都要有趣，而我也許需要一個助手。」

「嗯？」約翰說，他的表情明顯亮起來了。

「還有一個室友。」夏洛克說。

「那帶路吧，麥克德夫[1]。」約翰咧嘴笑。

**完**

**Author's Note:**

> [1]MacDuff：莎士比亞著名悲劇麥克白中的法夫勳爵（Thane of Fife），是在最後到城堡殺死弒君奪位的麥克白的人。（上年才學完麥克白的我完全忘了orz）


End file.
